Fabian Rutter at Hogwarts: Year 1
by Charlie Cecilia
Summary: In this alternate universe and crossover, Fabian Rutter never went to The House of Anubis, instead he went to Hogwarts. Fabian starts his first year at Hogwarts, and at the same time so does Albus Potter.
1. Chapter 1

Fabian Rutter at Hogwarts: Year 1

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading my Mermen of The Gold Coast fanfiction and for those who haven't it would be great if you could check it out. This is a new story I have written, and my first crossover so I hope you enjoy it.**

Chapter 1

In the kitchen of their house Harry Potter was sitting with his wife Ginny, they lived in a mansion out in the countryside to get away from the press, and mobs of people wanting to meet them. Their location made it ideal for family get-togethers and quidditch matches. Harry and Ginny were drinking a cup of tea and having a pleasant conversation. However, their peace was interrupted when their daughter suddenly came running into the room crying.

"Lilly, what's wrong?" Harry asked while Ginny picked her up and tried to comfort her.

"James…stole Lizzy from me, and… won't give her back", Lilly answered, it was difficult to understand her at first because of her crying, but when Harry understood he sighed.

"Don't worry, honey I will get Lizzy back for you", as Harry got up he gave Ginny a look that said "not again".

Harry walked up the stairs to his son's room, their house was huge while having the advantage of being spacious, it also had a drawback which was that it made it ideal for James to set up pranks without anyone seeing him. When he arrived at James' room, he knocked on the door.

"I said you can't have Lizzy back until you give me all your chocolate", James replied in a sing-song voice that sounded a lot like Peeves.

"It's me James", Harry said.

"Oh… come in" James replied sounding rather sheepish.

Harry walked in the room, with his arms folded and a stern expression. "Where's Lizzy, James?"

Knowing there was no point in trying to look innocent, James sighed and put down his Quiditch book. He got up and retrieved Lilly's teddy bear from under his pillow and gave it to Harry. James' room was very messy, with clothes in random places in the room and sweet wrappers on the floor. His parents had tried to get him to tidy his room, but James couldn't see the point since it would just get messy again no matter what he did.

"Thank you, if you do something like this again you won't be allowed to have chocolate for a week", Harry warned. "And at least put your rubbish in the bin", Harry added, indicating the sweet wrappers for emphasis. James scowled at him, and went back to what he was doing. Harry took that as a sign that James was not in the mood to talk to him, and realised that he would have to be on his guard for a retaliation prank.

Harry walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, holding the bear behind his back. "Hey honey, guess what I've got", Harry said as he showed Lilly her toy. She immediately stopped crying, jumped off Ginny and ran to Harry grabbing her bear.

"Thank you daddy!" Lilly said happily, hugging him.

"Hi guys, what's going on?" Albus asked.

Lilly ran to him and showed him her teddy bear, "Daddy got Lizzy back!" Lilly squealed giving him a hug.

"That's great Lilly", Albus said looking rather pleased, Harry thought it was most likely because James had been caught.

"Have you had breakfast yet Al?" Harry asked.

"No I was just coming down to get some", Albus replied.

"You mean you didn't come down to see us?" Ginny asked feigning hurt.

"Well… that too", Albus said grinning at her. "Where's-"Albus was cut off by the doorbell.

"I'll answer it." Harry said. He made his way to the front door, and opened it to find Eric Sweet smiling at him.

"Hi Harry, I have something I wish to discuss with you. May I come in?" Eric asked his old friend. They had met ten years ago, when a man identified as Rufus Zeno had tried to kidnap Fabian Rutter, and he along with Ron and Hermione helped save him and his parents.

"Of course", Harry replied grinning, he stepped aside to allow Eric to go inside the hall. Harry led Eric to the kitchen, "Ginny, Eric's here".

"Hi Eric, would you like a cup of tea?" Ginny asked as she was about to pour boiling water into the tea pot.

"That would be wonderful, thank you Ginny." Eric smiled at Albus and Lilly, who returned the smile. They knew Eric very well, since he was a family friend. "I have presents for you".

Harry smiled at the way Albus and Lilly's eyes lit up. "Really?" They both asked simultaneously, sounding excited.

"Yeah", Eric replied with a laugh. He put a bag on the table and opened it revealing three presents. Eric gave one to Albus and one to Lilly, which they opened as fast as lightening. Lily had received a small hamper of sweets, while Albus had been given a book about Merlin and Camelot with beautiful illustrations inside. They both smiled their thanks at Eric, and hugged him. "Where's James?" Eric asked looking around for him.

"He is in his room, Albus and Lily please could you give James his present and give me and Ginny some time to catch up with Eric?" Harry inquired with a smile.

"Okay", Albus replied after receiving James' present from Eric and bolted off.

Lily gave Eric another hug, and went after him they could all hear her shout, "Al wait for me!"

The adults all laughed good naturedly at Albus and Lilly's antics. Eric sat down on the table, while Harry sat opposite him. Ginny sat down next to Harry, after leaving the tea to make

"Do you remember the case of Fabian Rutter?" Eric asked the couple, who shared a meaningful look.

"Of course we do", Harry replied. Ten years ago, a man identified as Rufus Zeno had tried to kidnap Fabian Rutter, and he along with Ron and Hermione helped save him and his parents. Zeno's motive for trying to kidnap Fabian was unknown to Harry, but he had a feeling that Eric knew. Harry had tried to talk to Eric about it, but Eric refused to.

"Well, Fabian received his letter for Hogwarts five days ago on his birthday. I would be grateful if you could take him to Diagon Alley, to get his school things", Eric explained while leaning back in his chair and automatically folding his arms.

Ginny glanced at Harry who nodded, "Yeah that should be fine we were planning to go there today anyway, to get Albus and James' things".

"Your help is greatly appreciated, of course Albus starts Hogwarts this year doesn't he?" Eric inquired.

"Yes that's right", Harry replied proudly, while Ginny made their cups of tea float to the table in front of the appropriate person.

"Could you ask Albus and James to keep an eye on Fabian? I just want to make sure that he is safe", Eric asked.

"Certainly, I'm sure they would love to", Ginny replied.

"I must ask you not to tell Fabian about his kidnapping, he doesn't remember, and it would be safer if Fabian didn't know", Eric explained.

"Of course, we won't say a word", Harry replied with a reassuring smile.

The adults talked happily together for about an hour, after which Eric said his goodbyes to the family and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, I'm able to post this chapter earlier than usual because I had already written it, so I hope you like it.**

Chapter 2

Fabian Rutter woke up with a start, as his alarm went off. Fabian turned the alarm off, and began to feel very excited for today was his eleventh birthday. He was thirsty so he reached for his glass, but it floated to his hand by itself. He stared at it in surprise, did that just really happen? After debating with himself for a while, Fabian decided that it couldn't have happened, because such things were impossible. So he shrugged it off as his overactive imagination, had some water and got out of bed. His room was decent sized, with turquoise wallpaper that gave his room an oceanic feel. Fabian was unusually tidy for a boy his age, something that the twins wasted no time in teasing him about. His clothes were in a neat pile, on his desk chair and his books were laid out in an appropriate order on his desk.

One of the possessions Fabian treasured most was his guitar, which was lying safely in its case on the floor. He had shown great talent for playing the guitar when he was younger, and he began to have lessons. Fabian loved playing the guitar, he played it every day and had recently started having singing lessons. Although Fabian went through a phase of changing his mind every time someone asked him what he wanted to be when he grew up, he now knew that he wanted to be a musician.

He had gotten up, at 9:00am which was earlier than usual for a Saturday. This was because every year, on his birthday Fabian's older brothers Peter and Phillip, who were twins with identical brown hair and eyes, threw a bucket of ice-cold water at him to wake him up. By waking up early Fabian, had hoped he could avoid this. He was feeling rather pleased with himself, and was grinning to himself. When suddenly his bedroom door burst open, and said brothers ran inside and, before Fabian could react threw a bucket of water at him, despite being already awake. He stood there shocked and drenched with water, for a few seconds.

Having recovered from his shock, Fabian groaned, "Really guys, every year".

"Sorry buddy, but it is a tradition", Peter said as he slung his arm around Fabian's left shoulder, not sounding sorry at all and grinned mischievously at him. "And one we must keep".

"Yeah, and did you really think you could avoid us by waking up early?" Phillip asked incredulously, slinging his arm around Fabian's other shoulder. Fabian couldn't think of a retort, so he merely scowled at him but unfortunately Phil didn't seem fazed by it. On the contrary, his grin widened at the sight. "Well, we'd better let you get ready for your big day, come on Pete". Phil strode out the room, with Pete in tow.

Fabian got dressed and put his pyjamas on the radiator to dry. He was so certain that he had outsmarted the twins this time, but apparently achieving this was impossible. As Fabian made his way down the stairs to the kitchen, he was greeted by the wonderful smell of a full English breakfast, his negative mood quickly faded away. The kitchen was fairly big, and currently had sauce everywhere, courtesy of Phil and Pete who decided to have a bedtime snack, and were supposed to have cleaned it before going to bed. They were going to be in so much trouble, Fabian thought gleefully.

"Hi Fabian, happy birthday. I made your favourite", Fabian's mum, Sarah said happily as she set his breakfast on the table in front of him, Sarah had long curly brown hair, with natural gold highlights which she was subconsciously playing with.

Fabian grinned appreciatively at her, "Thanks mum" Fabian said and began to eat. Pete and Phil ran down the stairs at that exact moment.

"Can we have some mum?" Pete asked hopefully, while staring longingly at Fabian's breakfast.

"Sorry boys, make your own breakfast", Sarah said with a smile just as mischievous as the twins'.

"What? Why?" Phil and Pete said simultaneously.

"Number one, it is Fabian's birthday not yours. Number two, you both threw freezing water at him". Sarah explained, with her arms on her hips her expression turning stern, yet her eyes were sparkling.

"You told her?" Pete rounding on Fabian.

"I didn't have to, you do this to me every year remember? Tradition and all that", Fabian said grinning.

Pete looked like he was going to protest, but in the end he just shrugged "Oh yeah".

"Never mind, we'll just have pancakes instead, come on Pete help me".

"Wait a minute", Sarah said stopping the twins in their tracks, "you didn't clean up your mess last night, so you will clean it right now instead".

Pete and Phil reluctantly cleaned up their mess, bickering throughout the entire process. Having finished the job, the twins were heating their pancakes in the microwave, when Fabian's older sister Jo came into the kitchen holding a pile of letters. "Hi guys, happy birthday Fabian". Jo said smiling at Fabian, in contrast to her brothers she took after their father and had long blonde hair with sapphire-blue eyes.

"Thanks Jo", Fabian said returning her smile.

Jo was about to speak but was interrupted by Pete, "I want the chocolate sauce!"

"There's hardly any left, and you had loads last time. Just have the maple syrup instead". Phil replied, there was a scuffling sound and Fabian looked up, to see that the twins were fighting over the chocolate sauce.

"Pete, let Phil have the chocolate sauce you can have it first when we buy some more", Sarah said which effectively ended the struggle. They knew better than to mess with their mum, when she was already annoyed at them for throwing water at Fabian. Just as Pete grudgingly gave Phil the chocolate sauce, their dad, Michael, came down the stairs and joined them in the kitchen.

"Happy birthday Fabian", he said patting Fabian's shoulder.

"Thanks", Fabian said giving his dad a broad smile.

"Mum, here are some letters for you and dad, and one for you Fabian", Alison said as the twins sat down with their pancakes.

"For me?" Fabian asked, he rarely received letters.

"Yeah", said Alison handing the letter over to Fabian. He looked at the envelope, written in beautiful green ink it said:

 _Mr F. Rutter_

 _Newcastle Upon Tyne,_

 _Fenham,_

 _112 Greenway Street_

 _3_ _rd_ _largest room on the second floor._

Fabian's eyes narrowed at the last line, he was beginning to think this was another prank cooked up by Phil and Pete. Yet Fabian was curious, so he opened the letter and read it.

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

 _Headmaster: Eric Sweet_

 _Dear Mr Rutter,_

 _We are pleased to inform you, that you have a place at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

 _Term begins on the 1_ _st_ _September. We await your owl, by no later than the 31_ _st_ _July._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Deputy Headmistress_

Phil and Pete had really outdone themselves this year, Fabian thought grinning. "Very funny guys", Fabian said looking at the twins.

"What is?" They asked simultaneously.

"This letter, another prank of yours right?" Fabian questioned, lifting the letter up for emphasis.

"Let me see that", Phil said looking genuinely surprised but Fabian was still suspicious, (they had tricked him this way on many occasions).

"We didn't do this, right Pete?" Phil asked showing him the letter.

"Yeah, this is way too complicated. Not our style," Pete replied.

Michael suddenly turned to the twins, "Can I have a look at the letter? He asked sounding excited, Fabian wondered whether he had played the prank on him. His dad, often helped Phil and Pete with their tricks. Even though he could be stern if he needed to be, deep down he was really a kid. Pete handed it over, and Michael began to read. While their dad was reading, Pete and Phil started a food fight and in all the commotion none of the siblings noticed their parents sharing a knowing smile.

"Right, that's enough", Michael said while Phil was reluctantly putting down the pancake he was about to throw at Jo, he suddenly grinned mischievously. Uh Oh, Fabian knew that look, he quickly grabbed a piece of toast to defend himself with. Michael put the letter down next to Fabian's plate, and took a piece of bread that was on the table and threw it at Fabian, who lifted his toast to stop it from hitting him. And the fight continued, even their mum joined in. The fight went on for quite some time, until the table and floor was covered in food and sauce. They decided it was time to clear up, Fabian was glad that he pocketed his letter, since he was certain it would have been ruined if left unprotected on the table.

After the kitchen was clean again, the family gathered in the living room to give Fabian his presents. Although the room was huge, it felt very cosy and inviting particularly with the magnificent fireplace. Fabian's parents had given him a beautiful leather bound journal, his present from Jo was the DVD of Maze Runner The Scorch Trials. While the twins had banded together, and had bought him a big hamper of sweets. Fabian loved all his presents, and hugged his family in thanks. The plan for his birthday was to go to the cinema with his family, and his two best friends Isabella and Jack. They saw an action movie, which Fabian greatly enjoyed. In the evening they went to his favourite restaurant, Franco's, and Fabian thought his meal was delicious.

Fabian was sitting at his desk in his bedroom, and he decided to re-read his letter. He found the list enclosed unfolded it, and read:

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT AND WIZARDRY

 _Uniform_

 _First year students will require:_

 _1._ _Three sets of plain work robes (black)._

 _2._ _One plain pointed hat (black), for day wear._

 _3._ _One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)._

 _4._ _One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings)._

 _Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

 _Set Books_

 _All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

 _The standard Book of Spells Revised (Grade 1), by Lysander Johnson._

 _A History of Magic Revised by Marisa Weir_

 _Magical Theory, Revised by Jenny Thompson_

 _A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration Revised by Timothy Spark_

 _The Wonderful World of Magical Herbs and Fungi by Meredith Warren_

 _The Secrets of Magical Drafts and Potions by Nickolas Stone_

 _Creatures Great and Small by Crystal Stirling_

 _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble_

 _Other Equipment_

 _1 wand_

 _1 cauldron (pewter size 2)_

 _1 set glass or crystal phials_

 _1 telescope_

 _1 set brass scales_

 _Students may also bring an owl, OR a cat OR a toad_

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICS

Fabian thought that someone had gone to a lot of trouble to play this prank on him, but he couldn't think of anyone, apart from his brothers (or may be even his father), who could have done this. But then Fabian remembered making his glass of water move by itself, and wandered whether the letter was real after all.


End file.
